Data compression methods and devices involve encoding information in a manner that uses less storage space than the original representation. Common data compression techniques involve compression of data that occupies a relatively large amount of space, such as video files, audio files, and image files. Data compression techniques are particularly useful in computing devices where storage space for data is limited. Data compression techniques are also useful for data transmission, as transmission of smaller, compressed files is generally more efficient than transmission of larger, uncompressed files. One tradeoff of using data compression is computational cost for encoding, or compressing, the data and a similar computational cost for decoding, or decompressing the data.